Soulkeeper
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 525 | crecla =Krokotopian | school = Ice | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Soul of the Charmed | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = Chamber of the Charmed | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = The Soulkeeper is responsible for the enslavement of Manders that have passed on to the afterlife. He is located in the Chamber of the Charmed, an instance connected to the Chamber of Fire in the Pyramid of the Sun. Within the Chamber of the Charmed lie all the Mander souls that he has enslaved. Speech before :Soulkeeper ::Fool!You think you can just come in here and take my Manders!They are mine for all eternity! Speech after :Mander ::Thank you for freeing us, young wizard. All of us within this chamber can now go to a peaceful afterlife... | spell1 = Iceblade | spell2 = Ice Trap | spell3 = Ice Elf | spell4 = Snow Serpent | spell5 = Evil Snowman | spell6 = Tower Shield | spell7 = Ice Shark | spell8 = Fire Shield | spell9 = Banshee | spell10 = Frost Beetle | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 27-38 | hat1 = Charred Cowl | hat2 = Cowl of Summertime | hat3 = Cryptkeeper's Circlet | hat4 = Crystalline Helm | hat5 = Destructive Cowl | hat6 = Helm of Refuge | hat7 = Helm of the Cyclone | hat8 = Sturdy Green Hood | hat9 = Sturdy Blue Hood | hat10 = | robe1 = Crystalline Vest | robe2 = Sphinx's Vestment | robe3 = Vestment of Darkness | robe4 = Vestment of Ignition | robe5 = Vest of the Oasis | robe6 = Ancient Cloak | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots2 = Footwraps of the Arctic | boots3 = Overseer's Shoes | boots4 = Sandals of Refuge | boots5 = Sandals of Tall Tales | boots6 = Shoes of Adaptation | boots7 = Shoes of Mortality | boots8 = Slippers of the Oasis | boots9 = Sturdy Green Boots | boots10 = Ancient Sandals | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Talent | athame2 = Parched Kris | athame3 = Whirlwind Dagger | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Cryptkeeper's Band | ring2 = Flowering Band | ring3 = Loop of Quietude | ring4 = Loop of the Defender | ring5 = Sparkling Band | ring6 = Band of the Skies | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Hieroglyphic Ice Tablet | house2 = Raised Storm Sarcophagus | house3 = Bushy Palm Tree | house4 = Tall Palm Tree | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Krokotillian | trecar2 = Lightning Bats | trecar3 = Myth Trap | trecar4 = Sprite | trecar5 = Troll | trecar6 = Sunbird | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Cracker | snack2 = Green Grape | snack3 = Nettle Root | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Lucky Charmed | quest2 = | quest3 = }}